Ikea
by glaf2u
Summary: Gathering up a mediocre amount of courage, Arthur placed the velvet box onto the table. "What the hell is this?" Merlin asked. Modern AU.


**AN: **Just a small one shot that came into my head.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin, I merely borrow it's characters from time to time.

* * *

They were never an average couple, so of course their proposal wouldn't be average either. Even as separate people, they weren't average.

One was chauffeured around in a limousine to anyplace he desired, whilst the other had to endure an hour long, cramped train ride just to get into the city. Whilst one studied hard to achieve his childhood goal of being a doctor, the other was destined to follow in the footsteps of his father and eventually take over as the head of the Pendragon business empire. The division of class and wealth between the two should have kept them apart, but the barrier was blown to bits when the future doctor rammed into the future business tycoon in a crowded college coffee shop. One would expect that if the two ever got together, the world would self implode, but in a strange, un-average way, their relationship worked.

However, as Arthur sat opposite to his boyfriend on a futuristic, fluro coloured Ikea chair in his decadently decorated penthouse, he couldn't help but tremble slightly in fear. His palms were sweating as he fiddled around with an object underneath the matching futuristic, fluro coloured, Ikea kitchen table. Gathering up a mediocre amount of courage, he placed the velvet box onto the table.

Oblivious to his partner's shaking figure opposite him, said boyfriend was leisurely perusing the Sunday Times until he heard a loud thump on the kitchen table. Neatly folding up the newspaper and placing it to the side, Merlin stared at the small velvet box which had been half thrown and half placed on the table. Arthur's heart was hammering in his chest and his left foot was tapping like crazy against the timber floor. Slowly, after a long glance at the box, Merlin looked up and gave Arthur a blank stare.

"What the hell is this?" He asked. Arthur's eyes bulged out from it's sockets and he let out a small cry of exasperation as he placed his elbows on the table and propped his head up with his hands.

"O-open it." He stuttered out.

"You open it!" Merlin replied defiantly

Arthur, who was slowly losing his patience replied in an annoyed tone of voice, "No, you open it!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because, I bet it's one of those boxes that's got fake plastic snakes inside and when you open them, they jump out and attack you."

"_Mer_lin, not everything is a fucking prank!" Arthur cried out, completely losing his patience. "Just open it!"

"If it's not a prank, then what is it?"

"It's a bloody gift Merlin. Now hurry up and open it!"

There was a long and silent pause as Arthur's exclamation echoed through the hallways of the apartment. Arthur folded his arms against his Chelsea jersey and anxiously waited for Merlin's reply.

"I bet you've put dog feces inside it or something gross to freak me out." mumbled Merlin quietly.

Arthur, who was now almost on the brink of insanity, threw his arms above his head and gave a loud cry.

"_Mer_lin, if it was dog feces it would smell! Does the box smell Merlin?"

"...No."

"Then open it! ...please..."

After sparing Arthur an uneasy glance, Merlin hesitantly grabbed the box. He held it as far away from him as possible before opening it slowly. Arthur held his breathe tightly. Inside the box sat a simple silver band.

"Oh..." Merlin replied after seeing the band. "Why'd you get me a ring?"

Arthur let his head hit the kitchen table. Merlin, confused at the blonde's actions, blinked owlishly at his head.

"Because _Mer_lin," Arthur raised his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I love you and want to bloody marry you!"

The darker haired man's eyes widened until the whites around his irises were showing. They were rapidly moving between the box, the band he was holding up and Arthur.

"Oh." Merlin replied sheepishly, a light flush spreading across his body. "I get it now."

Arthur smiled softly at him.

"So, will you?"

"Eh, Why not!"

* * *

_Just a random little oneshot! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review!_


End file.
